Spoonful of Sugar
by Kasai Ame
Summary: Lucy, wounded after an unexpected battle, is tired of Loki saving her. He wants to doctor her up and she doesn't want anything to do with it. A battle of wills, high tensions, and jungle heat all combine into an explosive event. Rated M, oneshot.


**Author's Note: **

**This is written particularly for those who reviewed Lions and Lingerie and Leash Law. You guys absolutely rock! Hope this meets your expectations.**

This story, like my others, does not require you to know anything more than the fact that Loki is actually Leo (from the Zodiac) and obeys Lucy's call. And he's totally in love with her, which is amazing considering that the author rarely creates that kind of relationship in any of his manga.

Enjoy.

* * *

"This is all your fault-"

"Shut up," Natsu hissed, ripping through the thick jungle brush. Grey was right on his heels, glancing constantly over his shoulder.

"You just couldn't wait-"

"We needed the cash! Lucy has rent to pay for herself and her bum father, Ezra has armor that needs repairing… I don't need to explain this to you!" Their bodies were drenched with sweat and their clothes were ripped and torn to pieces. Grey looked far from his normal self; his face was twisted in discomfort and his hair stuck to the sides of his face. Branches reached out to scratch the bare skin of his stomach, drawing tiny droplets of blood. Natsu forged ahead, his face dour as he took Grey's razzing.

"And you had to pick the biggest bounty possible, trying to look cool in front of Gazille-"

"Hey, guess what? _FUCK YOU_."

"I mean, who would guess these guys would be smart enough to ambush the people chasing after them-"

"I know, right? It's retarded."

"Ezra is still fighting a cold, but you had to drag her ass into this, and now Lucy has to take care of her-"

"_GOD DAMN, DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?" _Natsu tumbled into an open clearing, palm fronds and bush twigs crashing down around him. He'd been too busy glaring to pay attention to where he was going. A flushed and ruddy Grey glared up at the blazing sun.

"Damn this heat."

"Yeah, and damn these trees. I don't know where the hell we're going."

"…Oh. I know where we are."

"The med tent?" Natsu guessed wearily.

"Just ahead."

"And we led them straight to it."

"Yep."

"Fuck this fucking jungle."

There was a loud rumbling, fast and furious, coming up behind them. The boys' muscles tensed, bracing themselves for the impact. Going further meant putting the girls in jeopardy. Ezra's fever had succumbed to the humidity and baking heat of the jungle, and Lucy was taking care of her in the makeshift tent only half a mile ahead.

Suddenly, the ground erupted around them, showering Grey and Natsu with dirt and roots.

* * *

"Move out of the way, Lucy."

"Fat chance. You're still sick."

"The fever is almost gone."

"Almost is not completely. You're staying." Ezra huffed and pouted at that, throwing the buxom blonde blocking the tent door a pitiful look. The hard look on Lucy's face crumbled a little.

"You should trust the guys to take care of this. They can handle a lot."

"It's not about how much they _can_ handle. Nakama share the workload."

"You're not going." Lucy put her hands on her hips, her fingers slipping through the belt loops of her green cargo pants. A thick, white bandana was tied around her top, drawing her ample assets together tightly. Outside, the sound of an explosion rocked the skies. Tiny pebbles of rich soil knocked against the nearby trees. Somewhere in the distance, people were yelling at each other, though the words were unintelligible. Ezra cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not asking now." Lucy bit her bottom lip and glanced outside, debating on what to do. The boys were supposed to have taken care of the bounty hours ago, and it didn't sound like they still had the upper hand.

"…when we get home, you're taking the week off. You're going to eat lots of soup, drink lots of water, and sleep ridiculous amounts."

"Something like that," Ezra chuckled. She exquipped into a set of shining armor, her deep auburn hair whipping around her face as if caught in a sudden gust of wind. There was a heated glow to her face- the traces of her diminishing cold- but she looked healthy enough to wield a sword and kick some ass. The two Fairy Tale girls took a moment before slipping quickly and quietly out the tent flap.

* * *

"Do you believe this bullshit? Two pussies came to capture the five of us!"

Natsu and Grey were crouched low on one side of the cleared ground, both of them overheated and thoroughly unimpressed with their opponents. On the other side of the clearing, five men in pirate outfits leered at them. They were enormous, barrel-sized bastards with sunburned skin and faded tattoos.

"Four of us," Ezra corrected as she swooped down from the towering palm trees above the pirates' heads." Her steel-tipped boots collided with a shoulder and the flat of her sword caught another in the stomach. Lucy, with Sagittarius at her side, pinned another to the body of a tree covered in vines. The boys charged the field and tried to reach their nakama's sides before the pirates could retaliate.

"And the bounty said 'Dead _or_ Alive', so let's play nice," she added.

"I've got the bitches! Go get the boys," one of the men on the ground snarled to his companions. Blood dribbled down his face, staining his navy velour costume and forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut. His hands fumbled with his belt for a minute before opening a large pouch on the side and pulling out a whip. He snapped it once, nearly missing Ezra's shoulder. The other pirates, enormous forces of mass and speed, pulled themselves up and hurdled themselves towards Grey and Natsu.

Sagittarius, spooked by the sharp crack of the whip, reared his legs high into the air. Lucy reached out to grab him, turning her back on their blue-clad enemy. His whip, a thickly braided rope with knots at its end, snapped outwards again and elicited a painful gasp from her lips. He laughed and struck outwards again, slicing a line down her arm and the palm of her hand.

Lucy's right arm stung horribly as she fumbled with her keys; her fingers were too numb and the keys were too slick with fresh, warm blood for her to keep a good grip on Aquarius. The stellar mage still wasn't powerful enough to call the watery (and bitchy) spirit without the key firmly in her hand. The pirate's whip suddenly wrapped around her ankles and drew her legs out from under her, throwing her to the ground. Her keys scattered out of reach as she clutched her stomach and tried to regain her breath.

A huge cloud of fire and smoke burst from Natsu's lips, engulfing one of the charging pirates and throwing him to the ground. Another pirate, clad in deep purple, dodged the attack and made his way around the fire towards Natsu's undefended back. Grey was waiting for him with a fistful of razor-sharp icicles. Ezra, caught in battle with the last remaining pirate, was unable to come to Lucy's aid. Lucy's captor started to drag her towards him with a slow, torturous chuckle. She cried out, desperately gripping at the ground with her fingers.

"Grey! Ezra!" she screamed. One of her hands reached down to try and unwrap the whip. "Natsu!" Her fingers fumbled, trying hard to dig the thick rope out of her flesh. "_Loki!"_

There wasn't hardly a sound as Loki descended upon the pirate, as if he'd been there and waiting the entire time, his whole body tensed as he tore into his prey. Lucy struggled to stand up, pulling the braided whip from her captor's twitching hands. Grey and Natsu, panting heavily, finally reached her.

"_Fuck. This. Heat_." Grey hissed, kicking aside a half-charred body from his way. Ezra wiped her blade clean before sheathing it, looking pinked and tired.

"Damn, Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asked sheepishly as he approached her. He reached out a hand to grab her shoulder, but Loki slapped it away. The lion looked furious as he slipped a gentle arm around Lucy's middle and started to guide her to the med tent.

"We are busy until further notice. Piss off," Loki warned. His voice held the trace of a growl in it.

"I'm sorry. Aw, Lucy…" Natsu whined, but Ezra and Grey blocked him from following the two.

"They're going to be busy for a while." Ezra explained, patting her fire-breathing friend on the back. Natsu looked confused.

"Loki's going to _play doctor_, okay?" Grey looked a little uncomfortable trying to explain it.

"Since when did Loki get a medical degree?"

"…I…they're gonna'…um…nevermind. Just, nevermind."

* * *

"You're mad at me," Lucy sighed, compliant as her stellar guardian half-dragged her to the med tent.

"I'm not mad." Loki didn't look down at her. His voice, eyes, and even his muscles seemed too tense; _obviously_ something was wrong.

"Look, I know I screwed up. I wasn't properly prepared for that fight. Natsu and Grey were supposed to have taken care of the whole thing-"

"Lucy, I don't give a damn what Natsu and Grey were supposed to do. Which, by the way, should include keeping you safe. And this isn't about me telling you that you need to be a better fighter."

He pushed aside the flap of the tent and led her inside, nearly carrying all of her weight with one arm. Her white socks were now a dark magenta and her little tan hiking boots were a dull pink. There was a tall examination table in the center of the room, which took up most of the space. A few beat-up tool chests were lined up against the sides of the linen walls, along with one bright lamp and an empty cart. Loki effortlessly lifted Lucy up onto the table, and she collapsed with a deep breath onto the firm, white fabric of the table.

"This," Loki continued, "is me telling you that you need to be more careful. You shouldn't have run out and ambushed those…gay pirates, or whatever they were. Caution will keep you alive, not bravery." Lucy picked her head up briefly to give Loki an even look, but she collapsed back onto the table again. The lion spirit was gathering up ample amounts of gauze, cutters, a sewing kit, and sterilizing alcohol from the cabinets.

"This is what I do for a living," she sighed, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Her fingers busied themselves with pulling her long, blonde hair into a tight bun. "I collect bounties, and that's not exactly safe work."

A rough hand reached out and caught her chin, forcing her to look into a pair of wild golden eyes.

"I'm not asking you to stop collecting bounties, or to quit the guild. But if I can't keep you alive and safe, there's no reason for me to be here. And if feel you can't rely on your keys to keep you safe, maybe you shouldn't be a stellar mage. Not if you don't trust us." He let go then and turned to sterilize the tools he had laid out. Lucy, more than a little hurt, took a moment to think.

"…you're mad because I didn't call on you when I needed help."

"It doesn't _need_ to be me, Lucy! Any one of us would have been able to help."

"I had Sagitarrius-"

"And when he came back, who did you call? When the situation changed, and you needed to try a different key, who did you call?"

"I couldn't get to the keys-"

"But you can always call on me, whether you have my key or not. _Why didn't you call on me?_"

"Come on, Loki, don't be angry."

"Who's angry?" he huffed, turning to untie her shoelaces. The white sleeves of his oxford, already coated in her blood, were rolled up like a doctor preparing for surgery.

"I need to learn to fight without you, just once. It's like I can't fight my own battles. You're always there, but one day something might happen, and I'll be on my own…"

"You never have to worry about stupid shit like that. I'll always be there, no matter what. Even if you hate me." He pulled her shoes off with a gentle tug, which Lucy cringed hard at. Her socks, completely soaked, peeled off with a little more difficulty. Loki braced her foot against his chest and began to wipe the wounds on her ankles with a clean cloth.

"OW. Hey, don't say that, because you know I don't hate you. I just wanted to be a big girl today and fight without having you come and rescue me."

He didn't reply to that, but reached for a bottle of disinfectant. Lucy tried to pull her foot away and found that Loki's grip was too tight to do so. She let out a grunt of pain and a long, pitiful moan as he poured it over the wound. It bubbled and fizzed as the dirt and bacteria was drawn to the surface of her skin.

"That hurts," she pouted.

"You can't take any chances out here in the jungle. God knows what kind of germs live out here, and we definitely don't want any of them in an open wound." Loki gently patted away the liquid and began to bandage it up, which took almost no time. His master watched with thoughtful eyes at the gentle way he handled her. The stellar spirit had incredible amounts of power and strength, but he handled her like she was china that could break into a thousand pieces.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," she sighed as he removed her other shoe. "I get hurt and need you to take care of me, I get in trouble and need you to come rescue me. I need something and it's always you I end up depending on. It's such a pain."

"That's just the relationship between a mage and her spirits. Learn to accept it." The disinfectant, cold and stinging, poured over the wound and made her flinch again. Loki put a soothing hand on her leg and rubbed gently on it as if to rub the pain away, and Lucy felt her whole body warm and tingle at the touch.

"Maybe. But I think with you and me it's different. It hurts more to rely on you because…" She paused to think about it. "Because I need you more than I need the others."

Loki stopped cold in mid-bandage of her leg. Lucy was confused a moment, then thought about what she had said. The comment had slid carelessly from her mouth, but it was an important thing to say. It was a confession that she had left unsaid for a long time now. Her cheeks burned and her whole body flushed in embarrassment.

"Um…yeah, so thanks for patching me up! I'm good to go, let's head back to Fairy Tale." She pushed down the loose legs of her green cargo pants and hopped down from the examination table. Loki placed himself in front of her, blocking her way.

"You've still got wounds on your back and arms, Lucy, I'm not a fool. And there's no way in heaven or hell that I'm letting you walk out of here until they're healed. If you get an infection, it'll be serious."

"I'm fine! Just a scratch," she lied. Her cheeks were still full and red, and her eyes were pricked with tears. Loki grabbed her shoulders firmly and turned her around. A very small stream of blood flowed from the center of her shoulders like a tiny waterfall, slipping down her strong, tight skin and staining the tie of her white bandana. The bandana itself, slashed by the whip, was desperately held together by a few tearing seams.

"It looks worse than it is, I promise. Let me take care of this by myself." She requested quietly, trying to shake her shoulders from his grip. Her golden hair bounced with the movement and threatened to fall from its loose ponytail.

"Quit being stubborn," he hissed, trying to hold her still with one hand and reaching for the disinfectant with the other. Lucy wrenched herself from his grip- though little, she had enough willpower and enough muscle to get away. Loki caught her by her bleeding arm and squeezed, causing her to cry out in alarm.

"You asshole! That hurt!"

"It won't hurt as badly as an infection and a fever, and whatever else you'll catch. You have to be completely out of your mind to go wandering around the jungle with open wounds!"

"I'll be fine! I don't want any more of that damned disinfectant!" She pulled away again, but Loki pulled back. He tugged her back to the examination table and pinned her body between it and himself. Lucy struggled vainly and tried to push him away, staining his white shirt with her blood. His fists curled around her wrists tightly and held them against his chest with a stone grip.

"I bet it never occurred to you," he bit out as she brought her knee up to help push him away, "that I might need you as much as you need me."

And then Lucy stopped struggling and looked up into his wild eyes. Their faces were terribly close together, and their bodies couldn't be more so. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart soared with almost unbearable emotion. Adrenaline surged through her bloodstream, giving her an incredible high, and suddenly there was only one thing on her mind.

"If I lost you to an infection I could have prevented, I'd never forgive myself. I can't…I can't lose you at all. You're so much more fragile than you know."

"I'm not that fragile," she whispered. There wasn't any warning as she pressed her lips to his slid her body slowly up his for a better angle. Loki jolted with shock and pulled away to take a sharp breath. Lucy, crestfallen and shocked at her own boldness, bowed her head in shame.

"_God damn,_ Lucy, _you shouldn't have done that_."

"I'm sorry," she moaned. "I don't-"

"You should know," he said as he tilted her head up to face him, "that I won't be able to control myself. I've been waiting far too long to do this to you."

And then he crushed his lips to hers with such force that she could taste blood on the inside of her lip. His tongue fiercely caressed her own and dove into her mouth, forcing her to respond. There was a sharp feeling of pain as he took her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled, only to kiss the mark and delve into her mouth again. Lucy, wrapped in ecstasy, felt her legs start to give out beneath her.

Loki pushed her down onto the table and laid his rock-hard body over hers, the pressure taking the breath from her lungs. His lips moved to the sensitive skin of her neck and up to the tips of her ears, creating a wild variety of sensations. Lucy couldn't help it as her back arched and her pelvis collided with his violently. There was no mistaking the hardness he was pressing between her legs.

The movement was like pulling the trigger on a loaded gun. Loki pulled the meager stitches on her bandana and threw the ruined cloth to the other side of the tent. His hot, wet mouth claimed one of her breasts and his hands worked on unbuttoning her pants. They shook with nervousness and anticipation. Lucy couldn't think beyond the feeling of his tongue circling her pert nipple and the way it made her want him more. She wanted him in every way possible, and she wanted it bad.

The button and zipper of her cargos finally came undone, and he relinquished his hold on her breast to concentrate on getting the damn thing off. She shimmied and pulled with him until cargos and panties all were pooled at his feet.

Her body was _magnificent_. Painstakingly manicured, polished, and shined, she looked less like a person and more like an angel from heaven. Her bronzed skin was slick and glistening like a flawless, exotic diamond. Her hair curled around her shoulders and framed her sweet face, making it even more beautiful. There wasn't an inch of hair on her and it gave him a perfect view of how wet and ready she was for him. She was almost too perfect and innocent to touch.

_Almost_.

His pants slid off of his waist in what couldn't have been more than a second and joined the pile of clothes on the grass floor. She admired him just as he admired her, and he almost felt dizzy seeing his master wanting him that way.

He pulled her upright, sitting her on the very edge of the table, and began to kiss her again. The kisses a little sweeter and a little less intense this time. Lucy suddenly felt his hand move between them and begin to touch her in a whole new way. One of his fingers barely dipped inside her, drawing some of her natural lubricant and rubbing it against her clit. The sensation was incredibly smooth and warm. Her head rested against his chest as she closed her eyes and let the sensation take over.

He used one finger, then two, and moved between the sensitive skin of her lips and the bead of pleasure above them. He moved up and down, then in circles, and then in patterns she couldn't even guess. A warmth grew inside her stomach that sent chills and tingles through her whole body, and it grew more and more. Without thinking she ground her hips against his finger, which began to move at an incredible pace, and her whole body began to shake and move in unison. It kept growing and growing…and growing…until…

She gasped suddenly and threw her arms tightly around Loki's middle.

"Oh, _Loki. _OhmyGod, Loki. I-I, ah, please…_Oh…_" Lucy whispered in a frightened voice. It was so new and so much at once, she didn't know how to handle it. Her body bucked and seizured without her control as she held on to her love. One of his hands held her tightly to him and massaged her back gently, and the other held their place between her legs. It was a few moments before she breathed again.

Loki, smiling, laid her exhausted body back on the table. Lucy looked up at him in awe and amazement as he lowered his body over hers.

"Its okay," he laughed, kissing her forehead tenderly. "I know. Just relax."

Tentatively his hardness pressed against her lips, and Lucy's body tensed briefly before relaxing again. She opened her legs a little wider and wrapped them around his middle. He pressed again and found no resistance as he slipped inside. She hummed and sighed as he started a steady rhythm, which her body caught on to shortly. They moved together in perfect harmony.

Lucy's hips lifted firmly against his stomach, causing a friction which stimulated her similarly to how Loki had done only a minute before. Her body picked up the pace and Loki's willingly obliged. His fierce eyes closed shut with the overwhelming feeling for a moment, and then he used his hands to lift her backside up to him at a new angle. It was almost uncomfortable for Lucy, considering the way her back was arched, but it started a whole new warmth inside her stomach that threatened to explode.

"Loki," Lucy breathed. He kissed her, drowning anything else she had to say, and began a slow and aching pace. Each thrust felt deeper and more intense, building a new orgasm. And then he started to move almost too fast with hurried movements, making Lucy's eyes roll and flutter. He let out a gasp of his own and clutched hard to Lucy. His muscular body shook and shuddered violently, bringing Lucy to the edge and forcing her own body to have a second moment of pure, overwhelming feeling.

The blonde stellar mage, breathing heavily, felt all her energy slip away as she sprawled out on the examination table. Loki's hands, still shaking, ran through her hair and caressed the side of her face.

"You're an angel."

"Angels don't do things like that," she sighed, kissing his hand.

"Nobody does what you do to me, Lucy. Just remember that the next time you decide to get beat up in battle."

"Screw you."

"You just did."

Her hands caught on to the bandages and hurled them at his head, much to his amusement. Loki leaned down to kiss her stomach before standing up to put his pants back on.

"Well, nothing like a spoonful of sugar to make the medicine go down. Now let's get back to those wounds."

"What wounds?" Lucy asked with a yawn.

"Exactly."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed! I know it's been a while since I've written a LucyxLoki, and I really wanted to use a doctor theme for some reason.


End file.
